A New life to Live
by Gothic Melting Icecream
Summary: Quatre, tired of his father's narrow-minded ways, runs away into the very dangerous town, all alone with no-one to help him. This story is 4x3x4 and 2x1x2
1. It's quittin time!

A New Life to Live

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did, Duo would stay in my bedroom and Relena would be skewered on top of the Eiffel Tower.

**Warnings: **This story is shonen-ai, so if the idea of a guy/guy relationship irks you then DON'T READ!

**Pairings: **3x4, I'll try and do 2x1. And Wufei's all on his lonesome…Ah well.

_Dogs -_Quatre's thoughts (but Quatre's thoughts are not filled with dogs. Okay? Okay.)

Um….this is my first fic so go easy on me, will ya? Reviews are greatly appreciated -puppy dog eyes-

And a BIG thanks goes out to Deaths Dragon. Without her I would never have had the courage to do this.

Well….on with the fic!

Chapter 1- It's quittin' time

Prince Quatre Rabarba Winner ran down the hallways as fast as he could. He pushed his vertically-challenged body to the limit, as if by running as fast as he could he would be able to arrive where he was meant to be, fifteen minutes ago. He had known about this meeting in advance but had gotten sidetracked in the stables looking after his stead, Amin (1) and hadlosttrack of time.

_I wonder what father wants this time. I hope he's not going to harp on about how 'the only male heir to the __Winner__Kingdom__ should like women, not men'. I already told him that I'm not going to go against my feelings just to please him._

The candle light in the hallway glinted off of his pale skin as he moved swiftly down the hallway, his eyes shut in contemplation. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost ran his sister Iria down.

"Hey Quatre, shouldn't you be with dad. He looked pretty upset last time I saw him." Iria told him as he helped her up; only stopping briefly to make sure she was okay before carrying on running.

"I know, but I lost track of time." He called back over his shoulder as he turned the corner. He had a feeling he wouldn't like this 'conversation' with his father one bit. Oh how he hated when he was right.

xXx

"Oh, so you finally decided to grace us with you presence, son." His father said as he came in. "You know it's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

_Us? Lady? What on earth is he on about? Something is seriously wrong here._

"I'm sorry father but I was busy in the stables tending to Amin, and I lost track of time." Quatre explained.

"Oh Quatre, I do wish you would leave that to the stable-boys. That is what they are paid f–…never mind. Quatre I would like you to meet your new fiancée…Dorothy Catalonia.

All of the colour drained from Quatre face

_No…no…no…it can't be!_

"Father! I've already discussed this with you. I will not – I repeat, **_will not_** –be taking a bride. And that is final." Quatre hissed at the King.

"Quatre, be reasonable. Miss Catalonia is the daughter of Duke Dermail…"

"I know _exactly_ who she is." Quatre cut in coldly.

"…and therefore will be an excellent choice of bride." He finished, paying no heed to Quatre's interruption. Quatre took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He knew his father would not listen to him if he was all worked up like that.

"May we please continue this in private, father?" He gritted out between clenched teeth, shooting an icy glare in Dorothy's direction, getting a raised eyebrow and a smirk from her in her position behind the King.

"Of course, son. Dabir!" He called out to the servant that was always hanging around nearby. "Take Miss Catalonia to the dining hall and tell the cook to make whatever she desires. Is that understood?" Earning an affirmative nod from Dabir he dismissed them and turned to his son.

"What is the meaning of this? You damn well know where my preferences lie, so what is the point of all of this?" Quatre growled at him, his fists clenching and unclenching sporadically.

"Well I thought that if you spent enough time around a bride that it might make you…well…normal." The King explained nonchalantly, fully believing his explanation would get through to Quatre. But when he saw his son's face go red, he hastily began trying to climb out of the hole he just dug himself into.

"_Normal_?" he finally managed to get out through the emotion clogging his throat. "I cannot believe that I have such a…a narrow-minded father that thinks it's not normal for one to fall in love with a person of the same sex. I _loathe_ people like you." He spat.

"But I thought…"

"No, you didn't think. All you care about is 'me me me'!"

"That is _enough_! I will _not _put up with this kind of insolence! As long as you live in MY house, you will obey MY rules. Is that understood?" The King roared, his legendary temper inflamed and directed towards his son.

"_Fine_!" And with that Quatre slammed out of the room and stalked down the hall towards his own quarters, steaming about what had transpired. Anyone with enough brains hastily removed themselves from his path, so they would not be on the receiving end of that death-glare.

_Fine! If that is how he wants to play it that's fine, because I quit! I give up! I want out, and I know just the way to do it._

xXx

As the evening drew to a close and the stars started to twinkle into sight, the King made his way down to his son's room intent on trying to reach some sort of compromise. But as he squeaked the door open and ignited the candles with a mere pulse of his magic, he was shocked to find that Quatre was gone.

"GUARDS!" he called out, his worry manifesting itself as white hot anger. "I want him found! Find him now!" When no-one moved the King let out one wordless howl, vases exploding under the pressure of his fury. And suddenly the whole palace was alive.

xXx

Decided to re-write it since reading it almost made me blow chunks. Anyway…footnotes!

(1) Amin is an Arabic name that means faithful and trustworthy. I figured it was apt for Quatre's horse.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life to Live

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**Warnings: **This story is shonen-ai, so if the idea of guy/guy relationships irks you, then DON'T READ!

Chapter 2

King Milliardo was beside himself. It had been a day since his son, Quatre, had disappeared and his guards showed no signs of even coming close to finding him. His worry was slowly boiling into anger, anger at his son, who was only doing this for attention. He still felt he was right about what he did to Quatre. A strong ruler needed a Queen to rule by his side and therefore this marriage was right for the kingdom. There was no need for worry though, he tried to tell himself, this would all blow over and Quatre would be back. However Quatre's absence _was_ causing rumours throughout the kingdom…The royal mages had had no luck scrying for him; he seemed to be blocking it somehow, which was absurd because he showed no promise at practising magic before…

xXx

Quatre felt magic gathering in the direction of the palace so he disguised his energy signature. He felt the magic brush over him so he held his breath until it passed over, dismissing him.

_I can feel the mages scrying for me. Good thing Anis taught me all he knew about magic before he was sold. It's a good thing I decided to hide this gift from my father as well or this would have been a lot harder. Anyway, I need to find some place to stay; I can't very well stay on the streets._

Soon enough he came across an inn, so he stepped inside. He was immediately assaulted by the foul stenches that the building itself seem to give off. There was a yellow substance on the walls and something green growing in the corner. The ceiling was jet black and the floor seemed awfully sticky underneath his shoes. But Quatre pushed forward, only breathing shallowly to avoid taking in that horrible smell in the air, cloying in its stench, because he needed a room and he was dog-tired.

_Well, beggars can't be choosers…_

He went up to who he presumed was the owner and asked for a room. Luckily the rooms were cheap – though it would have been absurd for the seedy rooms to be expensive. Drained, Quatre trudged his way upstairs to his room, got changed into a shirt and boxers, and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes, trying to succumb to the darkness that came with sleep, so he could forget. Forget his father; what happened today; his life. _Everything…_

xXx

Quatre awoke the next morning to find that his room had been ransacked. Clothes were strewn all over the place his bag slumped against the wall in the position he didn't leave it in. Half of his clothes were missing and his royal sword was gone as well. Only a few gold coins were left and that was only because he'd used a concealment spell on it when he'd left the palace (as to avoid getting mugged).

_Great, just bloody great. I have nothing left except for a few gold coins and another change of clothes._

Instead of whining about it though, he packed up what was left, got washed and dressed, and set off on his journey again with a firmer resolve.

xXx

The day was drawing to a close and Quatre was dreading it because he knew he hadn't enough money for a stay in an inn. So Quatre kept going, till it was pitch black and he only had the stars as his source of light. All of a sudden he bumped into something hard and fell on his rear. He looked up to apologise but his apology caught in his throat when saw it was a group of men all leering at him. Fear coursed through his veins because he knew these men weren't going to let him go.

"Well lookie here. What's a little kid like you doing in a _dangerous _town like this, huh?" The biggest one sneered, "Are you missing your _daddy?_" And the whole group erupted into laughter, throwing jeers in, like: 'Aww poor baby, are you lost?' and 'This kid's so scared he's about to wet himself!' Quatre didn't speak; he couldn't even if he wanted to. His fear had lodged itself in his throat and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. His palms were sweaty and his heart was thumping in his chest, so loud he thought that even they could hear it. Then the 'leader' spoke again "Well don't worry! You're good friend _Eikichi_ will look after you!" Suddenly a large meaty arm enclosed round his throat and a filthy hand round his mouth. That's when Quatre's brain kicked in. He twisted and wriggled, and kicked back with his legs. But alas that had no effect.

He was eventually dragged into an alley at the side of the local pub where he was dumped unceremoniously on the dirty floor. Quatre scrambled to his feet and gathered his power at his finger tips, ready to fight back. He figured that magic wasn't that easy to learn on the streets so he'd have a chance. He let loose a bolt of energy to test how strong their wards were, and to his horror found that his attack had just glanced off of their wards and dissipated. He realised that they must all be putting their energy into one shield and it was almost impenetrable. Quatre grit his teeth and drew all of his power to his hands for one destructive blast. But just as he released it, 'Eikichi' muttered something and waved his hand in the air. A blue screen appeared just as the blast hit it…and bounced off it straight back at Quatre. There was no way he could dodge that and it hit him, tearing through his wards and throwing him against the wall. He lay there unmoving except for the rapid rising and falling of his chest. Just as darkness was falling over his vision he thought he saw a figure in the entrance way to the alley.

But that was just wishful thinking.

xXx

Yay I finished another chapter. So what do you think? Huh? Huh? HUH? I can't hear you. Just fill out a review and tell me!

Ja ne minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life to Live

**Disclaimer: **Check chapter 1

**Warning: **This story is YAIO.

Konnichi-wa minna-san, here's my third chapter. I'm doing good, ne? I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed my stories, arigatou gozaimasu!

On with the fic..!

Chapter 3

Quatre realised he must not have been out long because, when he woke, he realised he was still in the alleyway. He winced when the pain in his head reached him; it felt like someone was hitting him in the head repeatedly with a plank of wood. And finally, he noticed that he was not alone in that alleyway. When he noticed that, he leapt up and stood defensively facing the other person, despite the throbbing in his head.

"Whoa! Slow down there, buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you." The other said and raised his hands in a non-aggressive manner. Quatre relaxed, although he still stayed quite a distance away from the stranger. He then asked the stranger who he was.

"My name's Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie." He replied. Quatre blinked. That was a…unique way of introducing yourself.

"My name is Quatre," he told Duo, 'and I was wondering just what the hell happened here."

"Well when I got here I saw you unconscious on the floor and 4 men around you. I didn't know what they were going to do to you but I knew it wasn't going to be good so I uh…intervened. They got scared when I knocked one of them unconscious and ran off. I stayed and checked you over for any injuries. Apart from a few bumps and bruises, I couldn't find any serious ones." Quatre winced again. He could feel those 'few bumps and bruises' alright. "Then I stayed with you until you woke up." Duo explained. They set off walking out of the alleyway together (well Duo was walking, Quatre was limping-slash-lumbering out of the alleyway), by some silent agreement, each was thinking over what had just transpired.

_I could have been seriously injured or…worse if Duo hadn't intervened when he had. But…_

Quatre's thoughts were cut short by Duo's question.

"So Quatre, why are you travelling all by yourself?" Quatre didn't like this question, didn't like it one bit. He _really_ didn't want to answer the question, so he tried to turn it back on Duo. "What are _you_ doing travelling all by _your_self?"

"Hey, I've been by myself for most of my life and I can look after myself. But your magic isn't strong enough if something like that happens again and more than one person attacks you. For one-on-one circumstances, you are certainly strong enough but..." Quatre bristled at this and Duo noticed, so he went on. "Hey I'm not being rude, just truthful, and if those thugs could take you out so easily, then maybe I should travel with you."

"Would you? Thank you so much! It gets so lonely travelling by yourself and I hate to admit it but I _do_ need the protection. I haven't been learning magic all that long or from a proper instructor." Quatre said sheepishly.

_It looks like he forgot about that question. I got away with it._

Wrong.

"You still haven't told me why you're by yourself." Duo said.

_Damn_

"It's a long and nasty story, one I do not wish to repeat. But I just want to get away from the palace as possible." Quatre sighed. Duo's eyes got impossibly big.

"You're not the prince are you? I mean I heard some rumours but I thought…" Duo's ramblings were cut short when he noticed Quatre's defeated expression. He didn't need an answer, the expression answered for him.

"Please, you're not going to treat me different, are you? O-Or try to send me back. Please don't start treating me differently. I beg you to carry on treating me as you were. I'm still the silly little boy that needs your protection." Duo nodded, unable to speak through his shock. But the hurt, pained look in Quatre's eyes forced him speak, to reassure him.

"There is no need to worry Quatre," he said softly, "this information does not change how I will treat you or how I feel about you." So much relief burst through Quatre that it left him feeling weak.

"And just how _do_ you feel about me?"

"That even though we just met today, I consider you my friend and I hope you'll consider me yours." Liquid happiness sprung to Quatre's eyes as he latched himself onto Duo in a fierce hug.

_Maybe…maybe finally I've found a real friend. Not like the fakes in the palace. _

xXx

It was day two and King Milliardo was still furious. Not only had Quatre _not _come back, but the rumours were getting so bad that everyone in the palace were asking where Quatre was. He had to lie and say that his son was bed-ridden with sickness. And now, his daughters were sending filthy looks his way every time they saw him and his wife refused to talk to him unless necessary.

That boy is in so much trouble when he gets home.

xXx

Duo and Quatre sat in a tavern, chatting amiably about anything and everything. It turned out that Duo had lived on the streets all his life because his parents had left him as soon as he was old enough to walk. He had been looked after by some kid named Solo who had ended up been killed by the police after he was caught stealing some food for the both of them. Quatre's heart went out to his friend. He thought his life was bad but compared to Duo's, it was fantastic. And yet astonishingly, Duo was the kindest person he'd met. He wasn't the least bitter. Quatre held a fierce admiration for Duo.

"Hey Quatre, since we don't have enough money to stay in an inn, why don't we head out tonight, steal a horse and camp in the forest. I'll even help you with your magic, you know, make it better." Duo saw Quatre's look of apprehension and reassured him,

"Don't worry, I'll steal the horse. I'm a pro at these things."

And so they waited until the inn had closed because even though it was already dark, the inn doesn't close until very late. Quatre waited out front while Duo went round the back. But Duo was taking an awfully long time, at least, that was what it felt like to Quatre, who was getting more and more anxious, having never done this before. So Quatre went round to Duo, and stopped in shock at what he saw. Duo was _talking _to the horse. Then the horse _nodded_ and _followed_ Duo as he walked passed Quatre, to the front.

"How did you do that?" Quatre demanded.

Duo laughed then he winked and whispered "Magic!" And with that, he hauled himself up onto the horse and extended a hand to Quatre, who took it and heaved himself onto it. Then the horse just took off with no command from either man.

They reached the forest that led them to the next town, Gaia, in no time, where they then proceeded to weave in and out of the trees with no hesitation. When they felt that they were far enough into the forest not to be caught if the owner noticed the horse missing before they set off again, they stopped. Quatre got the wood and Duo lit a fire with his magic, and then cast a spell to sustain the fire while they were sleeping. They settled their heads on leaves and fell into the darkness which was sleep.

xXx

Hey that's another chappie done. If you give me a review I'll lend you Duo

Ja ne minna-san until next time


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

****

*Dodges rotten fruit, veg and a …cat..?* *raises eyebrow suspiciously*

I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I haven't updated but school's just started and those baka teachers decided that we need to have a week of tests*mumbles threateningly under her breath* 

AND the dreaded writers block from the ninth circle of Hell (thankies maldoror) decided to attack me and I had just taken my flamethrower to the repair shop because it spontaneously – combusted from too much use…*takes a breath finally* so I'll have to try and get it out by Friday.

^_^;;

SORRY!  


	5. Chapter 4

A New Life to Live

**Disclaimer: **See Ch1

**Warnings: **Okay I don't think I have to tell you… This story is yaoi!

*Dodges sharp objects* Alright already! I'm sorry! My exams are over so… I'm baaaaaaack*cackles evilly* Ummmm, anyway I'm sorry it took me so long to update but the next chappie's here so enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 4

That's it. That was it. King Milliardo had had enough. Quatre was supposed to come back on the first day, after blowing off some steam. Not, stay away for _three days, without even __trying to contact home. Well that was it. Quatre was going to be found and he was going to be found NOW. He was going to get a professional in. he was going to call in…_

Heero Yuy.

Quatre rose the next day to find himself alone. He looked around frantically for Duo, fearing that he'd been left alone but seeing the horse still tied to the tree, calmed him down some what and he lay back down. Suddenly Duo burst into the clearing, causing Quatre to jump five feet into the air.

'Goodness, Duo!' Quatre complained, grabbing his heart, 'You almost gave me a heart attack!' Duo chuckled.

'Yeah, well you need to be more alert Quat.' Quatre raised one blond eyebrow at the nickname but said nothing. It was then he noticed that Duo was soaking wet.

'Duo, you do realise that you are soaking wet, don't you?'

'I know, but not for long!' And before Quatre's very eyes Duo started to dry until there wasn't a single drop of water left.

_Magic. You've just gotta love it._

'Come _on _Quatre! There's a little lake just through these trees, where you can go and wash!' Duo whined, grabbing onto Quatre's arm and dragging him through the trees.

'Then we can sit down and I can teach you more about magic.' Quatre's eyes got wide.

'You mean you'll really do it? I thought you were just joking!' Duo's expression softened.

'Of course. I said I'd do it and I never lie, remember?' And with that, the two friends carried on through the trees towards the lake

                                                 * * *

'So Quatre, you like animals, right?'

'Yeah! I love animals. Why?'

'Well I'm going to bring the horse here and then I want _you to call it to you, using your magic.'_

'But…' Quatre began but Duo had already run off. Moments later he returned, horse in tow and plonked down beside Quatre.

'Now, sit however you're comfortable, relax and just think about calling the horse to you. Think about petting its mane, stroking its fur…' Duo's voice slowly got quieter and quieter and gradually faded to the back of Quatre's consciousness as he tried to call the horse. As Quatre worked, Duo watched as Quatre face, completely tranquil, concentrating on the task at hand; as the horse looked up suddenly and climbed to its feet; as it stalked over to Quatre and nuzzled his face. Quatre's eyes flew open and he looked up startled. Then his face lit up as he brought his hand up to stoke and pet the horse.

'Wow Quatre! You did it, and on your first time too!' Duo exclaimed.

'I did, didn't I?'

_I did it. I can't believe I did it._

Quatre stood up, and promptly fell back down again. He felt so dizzy. Duo ran to him, concerned, but Quatre waved it off. He got to his feet - with the help of Duo, of course – and went back to camp.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had sent a message to him and now it was a matter of waiting. But patience was never his virtue. He knew he'd be here, whenever it came to money he always was, but it was all a matter of time.

Too bad he was sick and tired of waiting.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Quatre arose for the second time that day he saw Duo tending to the horse.

'So you're finally awake sleeping beauty.' Quatre jumped; he didn't think Duo knew he was awake.

'Don't be surprised; I sensed you. Now come on, we need to be setting off. If we do we can reach the next town by morning.' It was then Quatre looked up. It seemed that he had been asleep for most of the day; the Sun was setting, scorching the sky with rich colours; purples, reds and oranges. Quatre had always loved the sunset. Every single sunset was different; you never knew what colours the Sun would paint the sky. It had the ability to calm him down and show the world to him in a different light.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Duo sighed, once again guessing his thoughts.

'Yeah. I always watch the sunset. I remember one time I got into a HUGE fight with my father. I was steaming mad so I went up to the roof to sit and fume over my father's words. But as I watched the sun set, it seemed to burn away all of my anger as it sank from the sky, and at the end I felt so serene. My father's words no longer upset me, no longer angered me. It reminded me that the Sun will rise again tomorrow and life will go on.' Quatre said to Duo as he got up, made his way over to the horse and pulled himself on.

'Come on Duo, time to leave.' With a sad smile on his face from his newest and best friend's story, Duo hopped on and started to ride towards that glorious sunset.

                                                * * *

They reached the next town, Gaea, exactly when they said they would. The Sun was just peeking over the horizon when the horse pulled into the town.

                                       ---------------------

In the next chappie, they meet Trowa and Heero finally reaches the palace…

Until next time ja ne minna-san!*waves uncontrollably*    


	6. Chapter 5

Alright! Let's get down to business!

Chapter 5

Two men entered the palace. One was tall with chocolate brown locks arranged in a messy mop on his head. He had cobalt blue eyes and a dangerous smirk on his lips. He wore a khaki green vest, long dark trousers and knee-high black boots on his feet. A long, black cloak was clasped onto his shoulders. The other, had shoulder-length black hair tied into a severe ponytail. He was as tall as the first and had dark pools of obsidian for eyes. He had a scowl on his face for anyone who was brave enough to look at him. He was wearing a traditional outfit from his home land of Kali; a long white shirt that came down to mid-thigh with a swirling, dark blue dragon in the middle. He had on white trousers underneath and black, soft shoes on his feet. The halls of the palace were soon deserted because of the presence of these two men. One maid however had the unfortunate luck of being in the hallways while they were walking.

'You! Woman! Tell us where the King is.' The black haired one demanded.

'I..I..I'm sorry sir but no-one is allowed to see the K…King. He's not to be d..disturbed.' she stuttered. His scowl deepened.

'Where. Is. The. King.' He growled, speaking deliberately slow in order to get the message across.

'I'm s..s..sorry sir…' she whispered. Suddenly, cobalt blue eyes snapped in her direction, and glared.

'…uh…right away s..s..sir.' she stammered. She turned on her heel and walked quickly down the hall, anxious to get away from the two men, her face pale from that simple conversation. She arrived at the King's study and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened she hurried down the hall, practically running toward safer ground.

     The King had been sitting in his study, the only place he could get away from the glaring and the screaming of his family. The day had just begun and already he had the forming of one **killer** headache. So when the door was knocked, he was about to fire whoever was on the other side; he had specific instructions that he was not to be disturbed. But the words died on his lips when he saw who it was. Heero Yuy. But there was also someone else with him…who? He was about to invite them in when they just pushed passed him and made themselves comfortable; Heero in _his _chair and the other one standing by the bookcase. He turned to the one standing.

'So, who the hell are you?' The man in question arched an eyebrow before answering.

'WuFei. Chang WuFei.' And then did a shallow bow before resuming his position against the wall.

'Anyway,' the King stated 'let's get down to business…'

                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The market was just opening when they were riding through the town. They were so hungry it wasn't even funny, but they hadn't enough money for a meal, never mind two.

_I'm so hungry but, no money. What are we going to do?_

As they were riding, they came across a woman. She was struggling to carry some hugs boxes inside her store. Quatre told Duo to stop, and then he leaped off the horse and headed toward the woman. Duo followed with the horse and a confused expression on his face.

'Excuse me miss. It seems that you are having problems. Would you like some help?'

'Yes! I would love some help. If you could carry all the boxes inside and stock them up, I'll pay _and _give you breakfast.' Even Duo's eyes lit up at that and nodded enthusiastically. 

                                      *********************

'…and she made us made us breakfast. I haven't had a home-cooked breakfast before!' Duo exclaimed, with a twinkle in his eye. Quatre just smiled at his friend and vowed to himself to make sure that Duo would never have to live a hard life again. It was now lunch-time and Duo still couldn't believe how nice that woman was.

_It's because he grew up on the streets. On the streets you never got something for nothing; there was always a catch in it._

'Yes but now it is lunch-time and we need to get something to eat. Why don't we get some food in that tavern?' Quatre asked, pointing to the shop.

'Sure thing Cat.' And they crossed the street together and entered the shop.

     They had just finished lunch when the door-bell chimed for the first time since they'd entered. Quatre looked up and couldn't tear his eyes away from sight that greeted him. A tall, young man about their age and even taller than Duo walked up to the bar. He had a slim figure with compact muscles rippling under his smooth, pale skin. His hair was swept over his face in an unusual hairstyle leaving only one olive green eye visible. Quatre was captivated and Duo noticed that. He sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. Quatre tried not to be too conspicuous in his staring because a) it might freak the man out and b) Duo doesn't know that he liked men; he wanted to keep it that way, so Duo won't be disgusted with him and leave him, all alone. About five minutes later a group of men entered the tavern. They looked around and when they spotted the green-eyed man one of them growled. They stalked their way over to the boy and the man which was most probably the leader growled, 

'Hey, what d'ya think ya're doin' in our seats, huh? Now move along before I get angry.' The boy remained silent, not even acknowledging that the man had spoken. This served to anger the man even more. 

'Hey kid! I'm talkin' to you! Get out of our seats before we have ta make ya!' The boy finally looked up but still showed no signs of complying. Duo'd had enough. He stood up and yelled,

'It isn't your seat! He was here first so leave him alone. I don't see your name on that seat so you have no claim on it!' The man's head snapped to him.

'Stay out of it! This ain't any of your business!'

'Yeah, well, I just made it my business!' Duo retorted. The man growled.

'Stay out of it, kid!' Duo's attitude just switched. It went from being angry to ice cold in a second. Quatre had to take a step back because he'd never seen this side of Duo, and it scared him.

'**_Don't_** **_call me kid!_**' Duo ground out between clenched teeth. But the man was not amused; in fact he'd had enough.

'Yamachi!' he shouted to one of the other men 'Take care of this **_kid_**.' The man called Yamachi grinned. He put out his hand with his palm up and gathered his magic. A dark blue ball of light appeared. It slowly got bigger, giving out dark flashes of static. Meanwhile, Duo pulled his magic around him to form a ward. When he finished he looked up at Yamachi and gave him a manic grin. Yamachi hurled the blast at Duo and it deflected harmlessly off his shield. The ward didn't even flicker. If it was even possible Duo's grin got wider.

'My turn.' Duo clasped his hands together and started chanting under his breath. Yamachi started to get anxious so he threw blast after blast at Duo. He didn't flinch. Suddenly his head snapped and at the same time he flung his hands out to the side. Yamachi crumpled to his knees and couldn't move. He couldn't believe the little kid had put a binding spell on him!

Duo looked up in time to see the green-eyed boy finishing off the boss. All the rest of the gang lay groaning on the floor. When they saw that their boss had been defeated they all fled, one of them stopping to pick up Yamachi, who was still paralysed on the floor.

Duo and Quatre walked up to the green-eyed boy.

'Hey, are you okay?' Quatre asked, concern showing in his turquoise eyes. The boy looked up and stared at Quatre.

'Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking.' He replied, in his quiet but firm voice. He then turned to Duo and spoke.

'Thank you for your help. I don't know how to repay you.'

'Aw it was nothing. And you don't have to repay us in any way; I didn't help you to get something in return.'

'No but I insist. You were the only one in this whole tavern to help and I am grateful.' He fished around in his pocket for a bit before pulling something out triumphantly.

'Here.' He handed them something that looked like tickets. 'I'm a gypsy and our travelling show is staying in this town for a bit. These are two tickets to our show. It's in the forum tonight. I hope you can come.' And with that he young gypsy walked out of the tavern and disappeared down the street.

_Huh. We didn't even get his name._

                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'…so will you take the job?' King Milliardo asked anxiously. Heero and WuFei glanced at each other quickly before answering.

'Yes.' Milliardo let out a sigh of relief. These men were the best; if anyone could find he son it would be these two men. 

He just hoped it wasn't too late.

                                                               ---------------------

Ummm…sorry? I know, I know I should have updated sooner. I just hope I haven't lost all my readers. ^_^;


	7. Chapter 6

The sun was just setting, scorching the sky in a myriad of colours, but Quatre and Duo spared no time to glance at the spectacular view. They had tied up their horse outside of town to keep it safe and were making their way to the forum to see the gypsy's show and Quatre was hoping to see that mysterious young man again. He was determined to catch his name. 

Duo had guessed about his friend's sexual preference but decided that he wouldn't let Quatre know he knew. Instead he'd chosen to wait for Quatre to trust him enough and tell him. He also knew about Quatre's growing attraction to the boy they'd helped earlier. He smirked: he was going to have fun watching what will happen when Quatre sees him again tonight.

      By the time they had reached the forum, the sun had sunk below the horizon and night had fallen. Quatre looked up to see the moon reveal itself fully and bathe everything in its ethereal glow. They made their way over to the area where the chairs and performing equipment were being set up. It turned out that the show was going to be done by the light of the moon. They were a bit early so they went and sat by the fountain while the rest of the equipment was set up.

They sat in silence for a while but it wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary it was a silence shared between friends. Surprisingly, Quatre was the first to break it.

"Duo, where did you learn such powerful magic? I mean, in the tavern your wards were practically perfect; they never wavered even after all those blasts from that man. And when you were putting the binding spell on him, they _still _didn't waver."

"Living on the streets Quatre, I had to learn how to defend myself. Most of the people that were after me knew how to use magic. So I had to learn, and fast. Once I'd learned, I made myself get stronger, made each spell that much more powerful, so I would never let down another person that needed my help. Just like Solo." Duo explained, his voice taking on a melancholy undertone. Quatre's face twisted into an expression of pure sadness to Duo's self-hating attitude of what happened to Solo.

"God Duo!" Quatre stretched his arms out and pulled Duo into them. Duo buried his head in Quatre's chest, basking in the warmth of Quatre's concern for him. "I always thought that my life was hard, being a prince and having all those responsibilities. Never being able to live up to his expectations." That last part was uttered with so much pain that Duo had to look up at Quatre in worry, and saw tears shimmering in his eyes. Duo wrapped his arms around Quatre and gave his waist an affectionate squeeze. "But meeting you has shown me how lucky I am. I have a home and parents that love me, even though my father and I don't always see eye to eye. I've never lost someone like you have and yet, I ran away from home like a spoilt little brat that didn't get his own way. I have no right saying that my life is hard. I have no right…" The tears were flowing freely down Quatre face and he felt the answering moisture on his top from Duo. Duo mumbled something into Quatre's top.

"What was that Duo?" Quatre inquired softly through his tears. Duo turned his face away from Quatre's chest, so his cheek was resting there instead.

"I said that boys aren't supposed to cry. That's what Solo told me." He repeated.

"Boys _are_ allowed to cry, Duo. If you don't cry, all that pain that has caused the tears will build up inside until you can't take it anymore. So cry whenever you need to Duo, I won't think any less of you." Quatre told him.

"Are you two okay?" a strangely familiar voice spoke. Both boys' heads whipped up to look at the owner of that softly spoken voice. It was the young man from earlier today. Quatre's heart rate picked up at the sight of the boy. His face bathed in the moonlight made his face glow with some inner light, and his visible emerald green eye sparkled like the ocean under the sunlight. Quatre lost the ability to talk. Duo, sensing his friend peril decided to speak up instead.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're just remembering." And Duo left it at that. The young man nodded like he understood. And he must of because he didn't ask any more questions. 

"Come on. The show is starting now." He said instead. Duo smiled.

"Thanks for telling us; we might have missed it. We'll be there in a minute." The boy nodded again and turned to walk away. Quatre must have found his voice then because before he left he called out.

"Wait! We still don't know your name. My name's Quatre and this is my friend Duo." The boy turned around to face them and smiled slightly, a small upturn of the lips, but it made Quatre's heart flutter in his chest.

_Boy you've got it bad Quatre!_

"My name is Trowa. Trowa Barton." And with that said he turned again a walked toward the performing area. Duo sat up, smiled at Quatre and used some water from the fountain to wash the tears from his face. Quatre did the same and they both got up headed towards the show.

                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero and WuFei swept through the city looking for clues to determine the whereabouts of the missing prince. It was dark now so the people had retired to their homes. Only those who had no home and those brave enough to venture out in to the night littered the streets. 

They were just going to look in the inns to see if the prince was still in the city, but as they strode through the city, in such a sure and confident stride that no one dared to try and steal from them, that Heero saw something in his peripheral vision. Something that he would recognise anywhere. Something like the flash of moonlight glinting off metal. Like off the metal of a sword. Heero turned swiftly down the alleyway that he had witnessed the flash in, with WuFei following, and came across a boy hidden in boxes and crates, a sword laying on the ground next to him. Heero snatched up the sword, despite the boy's protests, and examined it. There, glowing in the moonlight was the seal of the palace.

"Where did you get this sword?" Heero demanded. The boy glared.

"Gimmie back my sword!" he shouted. Heero growled

"I will not repeat myself." He ground out as he returned the boy's glare with his own deathly glare.

"Bite me!" he snarled, then smirked in his show of defiance. But that didn't last long for quicker than lightning WuFei shot forward, his arm snaking out and hauled the boy up - with one arm - until his feet were hovering above the ground. He then slammed the boy into the wall so hard that his head ricocheted off the wall and his vision dimmed, before returning with stars dancing behind his eyelids. He groaned in pain before answering.

"Alright! I'll tell you! I stole it from some kid a few nights a go in that inn across the road." WuFei dropped him unceremoniously to the ground, and then wiped his hand on his trousers with a look of disgust on his face from having to touch that 'filth'. Now it was Heero's turn to smirk as he walked out of the alley with the sword in his grip, WuFei striding beside him.

"WuFei, can you use this?" Heero asked, displaying the sword in front of his eyes. WuFei nodded.

"I can do it now and save time." Heero showed his agreement and handed the sword to WuFei before stepping back out of the way. Last time he was too close he got caught in the after-waves of a spell, and found himself turned into a horse. WuFei had a lot of fun with that and refused to change Heero back, until Heero began to chase WuFei all day long. Needless to say, he was not very happy. 

WuFei laid the sword on the ground and then closed his eyes as he moved his hands to hover over the sword. He closed his eyes and started chanting in a language that Heero couldn't even begin to try to understand. The words flowed from his mouth like silk and his whole body began to glow a deep red, tendrils of his aura twisting and weaving out from his body then dissipating in the night air. Suddenly blood red tendrils of his power shot out like snakes and sunk into the steal of the blade causing the metal to heat up at an alarming rate changing into a smouldering orange before going white-hot. WuFei was still chanting under his breath when abruptly his head shot up and his eyes flew open. His eyes were completely black, the pools of obsidian becoming dark abysses. Then all of a sudden, the spell was over. The sword stopped smouldering; the tendrils ceased to flow; WuFei's aura died down before fading completely and his eyes went back to normal.

"Where is he?" Heero demanded. WuFei, quite used to Heero's stern tone, didn't take any offence and instead answered.      

"He's in Gaea, and he's not alone. It seems our missing prince has found a friend."

"Why did that scrying spell take so long?" Heero asked

"Because I didn't just scry for him; I created a link that will tell me where he is, even if he is on the move." WuFei answered absently, stooping to pick up the sword that was white-hot only seconds a go, but was now as cool as it had been before the spell.

   They carried on walking through the town looking for some horses to 'borrow' in order to make their way to Gaea and find the prince.  They came across two steeds of a dark brown colour; so dark it looked almost black, its glossy coat shining in the light of the moon. Heero took a dagger from out of his boot and cut the ropes that were entrapping those beautiful creatures. They then mounted the horses, spurred them on and were on their way to catch themselves a prince.

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

Duo and Quatre were enjoying the show immensely. There weren't that many gypsies so all the performers had more than one act, showing how multi-talented they were. Trowa had been in two acts already: he had played with lions and he had done heart-stopping acrobatics that had Quatre gripping the arms of his chair, until his knuckles went white from fear of Trowa injuring himself. During each of his performances Trowa had sought out Quatre and Duo in the audience, then giving a small smile before doing his act. Quatre felt his heart flutter in his chest each time and Duo was laughing silently at his friend's reaction. Now the show was coming to an end and they were at the last act of the night. The ringmaster came out and announced the performers of the final act.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please put your hands together for Catherine Bloom our knife throwing star of the troop, and her brave vict- I mean target, Trowa Barton!" The crowd went wild; Catherine and Trowa received a standing ovation.

_Hmm, I guess Trowa and the troop have been here long if these people know this act so well. And love it too!_

Trowa was tied to a wall and Catherine was standing quite a way away. When the crowd had died down then the show began. With a flick of the wrist, three knives appeared in Catherine's hand. She then threw the knives one after another, not even taking the time to aim, and sometimes she threw more than one. Duo had no idea from where the knives were appearing! Then it came to the final throw. Catherine turned away from Trowa, then suddenly she whipped round, and as she turned she threw three knives – with her eyes shut! Quatre's heart stopped, he swore it did when Catherine released the knives. It looked like they were going to pierce Trowa's skull but they only sliced off a piece of his hair when they hit the wall. Quatre and Duo released the breath they didn't know they were holding. There was silence. Then the crowd roared out their applause. The audience were on their feet while Catherine untied Trowa then they both took a bow.

"Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoyed the show!" If it was possible the cheering got even louder as all the performers came out and took a bow. Then it was over.

Duo and Quatre waited until everyone else had left, so they wouldn't get crushed in the flow of people exiting the area. When the last of the audience were trickling away from the show, Duo and Quatre rose to make their own exit. But they were halted when they heard someone call their name. They turned to see who it was, and came face to face with Trowa.

"So did you enjoy the show?" he inquired softly, tilting his head to the side from curiosity.

Quatre thought that made him look gorgeous. Quatre was so busy thinking how gorgeous Trowa was that he failed to answer, so Duo had to step in and answer. Again.

"Wow. The show was amazing!" Duo exclaimed. Trowa's eyes sparkled form the complement. Then he turned to Quatre.

"And how about you, little one?" Quatre blushed at the name before finding his voice and answering

"I loved it! But weren't you scared with those knives coming at you?"

"No. Not really. Cathy and I have been doing that performance for ages now, so I trust her. But knowing how good her aim is, I try to never get on her bad side!" Duo and Quatre both laughed at this.

"Hey Quatre. We better be going now. We need to get our horse before settling down for the night." Duo told him. Quatre looked upset at the thought of leaving Trowa but Duo was right.

"So where are you spending the night?" Trowa asked

"We're camping out under the stars. I mean we have money but instead of wasting it on a room, we're going to save it in order to eat." Quatre explained

"You don't have to camp out. You could stay with the gypsies and me." he told them "We have plenty of room so you won't be imposing" he added when he saw Quatre open his mouth to object.

Duo turned to Quatre

"Come on Cat! He's offering us a free room! Who are we to turn him down?" He then turned to Trowa. "As long as it's okay with you, we'll stay with you."

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't okay. Come on. The rooms are this way." And he led them away from the seats, around the back of the fountain until they came to his quarters.

"Okay. The guest rooms are over there. Since you don't have that many belongings you can use the chest to put your things in."

"Thanks. Cat and I will share a room. It'll be easier to clean!" Duo said. He could have sworn that he saw something flicker in Trowa's eyes. It looked like, disappointment…? Defeat maybe? He decided to ask Trowa about it tomorrow, after he got a good night's sleep.

                                                           -----------------------           

I seem to have lost all of my reviewers. Noooooooooooooo! Come back! I _need _you! Hey if you come back I'll give you all Duo plushies^_^

I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for my lack of updating. I hope you are happy with.

It was my birthday on the 2nd of April! I'm finally 13. Whee! Go me! 

Until next time minna!


	8. Chapter 7

This chapter's been dedicated to Starlightgirl who without the emotional boost from the review I would still be too depressed to write anymore.

@----|--

Duo awoke slowly the next morning, this being the first time he had slept in a bed as comfortable as this. A lazy smile crept across his face as he yawned and stretched, but found his arms restricted. Looking down he saw Quatre with a large smile on his face, arms wrapped round his waist tightly and head resting gently on his chest above his heart. The sight warmed Duo and he hated to disturb it but living on the streets made him an early riser, and it was hard habit to break. He steadily extricated himself from the tangle of limbs and laid Quatre's head softly on the pillows. He then crept out of the bed with the stealth he had acquired from the streets and exited the bedroom. He made his way to the living area that Trowa had showed them last night, expecting to be the first one up. So it came as a surprise to him to find Trowa sitting in a chair reading, already dressed. But it was no problem; in fact it was the perfect time to ask him about yesterday.

"Hey Trowa. Good morning! Did ya sleep alright last night?"

"Morning Duo. I slept fine. How about you? Did you sleep okay?"

"Okay?! I slept more than okay! The bed was great! Thank you so much for letting us sleep here."

"You're welcome, Duo." There was silence while Duo worked up the nerve to ask such a personal question. Trowa sensed the tense atmosphere so he waited for Duo to make the first move. 

"Umm…Trowa? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Okay. But I'm not sure I'll be able to answer it."

"Okay…Last night-" But he never finished the question because at that moment Quatre came into the living room.

"Morning Trowa! Morning Duo!" Why he was chirpy at this time in the morning, the world may never know.

"Cat? What are you doing up this early?"

"Heh! I could ask you the same thing!" Quatre laughed, "My source of warmth disappeared from the bed so I decided to get up, seeing as how I wasn't going to get back to sleep!" Quatre sat himself down next to Trowa, seeming to have gotten over his tongue-tied ness. Duo, seeing as he could never ask the question now, sat down on the floor by the fireplace. He gave Trowa a I'll-speak-to-you-about-this-later look before turning to Quatre, who was about to speak again.   

"So what are _you_ doing up this early?" Disbelief was clearly visible on his pale features.

"I usually get up this early, Cat. It's a habit I've gotten used to having grown up on the streets"

"And I have to go and feed the animals soon." Quatre turned to Trowa with barely contained excitement.

"Can we help you to feed the animals?" It was now Duo's turn to look disbelievingly at Quatre.

"What do you mean by 'we'?! If you're talking about those lions you were playing with yesterday then you have got to be kiddin' me! I quite like my head where it is, thank you very much!" Quatre burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he fell off his chair onto the floor. But that didn't stop him. He just laughed harder.

"Calm down, Duo. Don't worry. They're-"

"Calm down?! Don't worry?!" The pitch of Duo's voice was rising in hysteria and Quatre was still on the floor laughing. Tears were streaming down his face from his laughter. "They're bloody _lions_! Why the hell should I calm down? They're gonna eat me for-"

"Duo!" The fact that Trowa had shouted instead of using his usual softly spoken voice got through to Duo. Ever since he had met Trowa he had never heard Trowa raise his voice louder than necessary. "They're practically harmless. If you don't antagonise them then they have no reason to hurt you." He then turned to Quatre "We'll leave after my sister has made breakfast." Duo had finally recovered from his bout of hysteria.

"What? We're not gonna eat breakfast too?" This sent Quatre into another bout of uncontrollable laughter. He was still on the floor. Trowa quirked the corners of his lips in a small smile and Duo grinned.

"Trowa! Breakfast is ready!" Before the voice had even uttered the 'fast' part of 'breakfast' Duo was up like a shot and ran towards where he thought the kitchen was. Trowa walked calmly towards where the kitchen really was.

"5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1…"

"Trowa! Help! I'm lost! Quick! Before I miss breakfast!" Quatre collapsed into laughter again. He was red in the face and more tears were running down his cheeks. He had never laughed this much in his life!

"Duo, tell me what room you're in."

"Well I don't know." Came the indignant reply. Trowa rolled his eyes before answering.

"Describe it to me then." There was silence. Then…

"Okay! There's some corsets, a few skirts, one dress, some…knives? Okay…" There was a lot of mumbling after that then suddenly…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Quatre was doubled over trying not to fall over from the terrified scream that Duo let out and Trowa…Well Trowa couldn't take it anymore. So he burst out laughing. Catherine – Trowa's sister – poked her head round the doorway of the kitchen. In all the time she'd known Trowa, she'd _never _heard him laugh so hard. She smiled. 'It's about time too!' she thought. 

Trowa came back, dragging Duo by the scruff of his shirt. Duo, on his part, looked a little pale. Quatre calmed down his laughter enough to ask,

"Duo, what's wrong?" Duo shook his head, refusing to answer. Trowa rolled his eyes again and answered for him.

"Duo stumbled into my sisters room and happened to come across her underwear." He explained before calling out, "Cathy! I thought I told you clean up your room."

"I don't _need _to!" She shouted back, aggravated, "Because, no one should _be_ in my room except me!" Trowa got the no-so-subtle hint. Duo, still a bit shaken, staggered over to the chair and collapsed into it. 

There was silence.

Then…

"Hahahaha!" That came from Quatre. Trowa just stood there snickering and Catherine sighed angrily before returning to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Laugh it up Quatre. I'll remember this." Duo muttered under his breath. Catherine's angry voice floated out of the kitchen yet again.

"If you don't get your butts into the kitchen _NOW_, there will _be_ now breakfast for any of you. And that includes you as well, Trowa Barton!" Duo, having returned to normal – well, what he believes is normal and no one has had the heart to correct him yet - jumped up and ran to where he _knew_ the kitchen, because he saw Catherine go in it. Quatre was having a hard time regaining his breath from all that laughter, made his way slowly while calling out,

"Duo Maxwell! There better be some food left in the kitchen for me or you'll be sorry!" Trowa, shaking his head from the madness displayed this morning, strolled into the kitchen as well.

*****

"Oh no! You are _not_ getting me anywhere those lions. I know you said that they're safe Tro, but I'm not taking any chances." He was backing away slowly from the cages and waving his hand out in front of him to ward them off. Quatre rolled his eyes in exasperation before reaching out, trying to grab onto Duo but Duo danced out of his reach with such agility that it made Quatre stumble a bit. Quatre stood there, trying to think of a way of getting Duo over here. He gnawed his lip in concentration before he had an idea. It was like a light bulb going off in his brain, which is impossible since light bulbs weren't invented then.

"Hey, don't tell me that you _afraid_ of them, Duo. That _the _Duo Maxwell is scared of a lion when little ol' me isn't. Don't tell me Duo, that you're a coward." Duo's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously, a smirk on his lips. He strode forward in sure confident steps while rolling up his sleeves.

*****    

They returned home long after the Sun had set, muddy but laughing joyfully about what had happened that day. They managed to get Duo to put his head in the lion's mouth but he hastily removed it when Quatre yelled out 'Bite him!' causing Trowa to burst out laughing, and Duo went red from anger. Then he growled before lunging at Quatre. Quatre - who was prepared for any sort of hostility from Duo - was able to dodge and ran away as fast as he could because Duo was hot on his heels. He ran around the campsite before taking refuge behind Trowa. Duo then just stormed off. When he returned he was running with a piece of bread in his hand, Catherine just behind him, yelling obscenities, waving back and forth a steel ladle. It was then that Duo hid behind Trowa fearing the wrath of a woman scorned. Trowa had to do some smooth talking to get Duo out of that. 

Quatre had never had this much fun in the castle. He was hardly ever allowed outside the castle walls and there was nothing to do inside. When he was doing something, it was preparing to be the next king of Arnlea. Sure he had fun with his sisters and talked to his mother, but the only other male in the castle was his father. He and his father never saw eye to eye. When his father found out that his only male heir didn't like women, they just seemed to drift farther and farther apart until they were strangers living together. The knowledge of this hurt Quatre more than any of the arguments that he and his father have ever had, but it too late to try and reconcile their relationship.   

Ever since Solo had been killed, Duo had been drifting. He had nothing to do, nowhere to go. Solo had been his only family and when he died, a part of Duo died with him. He never shed any tears because Solo had told him the boys don't cry. But each and every day his heart and his soul cried and screamed out in anguish and each and every day he buried the pain deeper thinking that if it was buried deep enough then maybe it would just…vanish. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ let the pain out because back then there were people depending on him. And now, he didn't know how to let the pain out; he'd worn the mask for so long he didn't know who _he_ was and who was the lie. He felt he would be dishonouring Solo's memory by moping around for the rest of his life, so he sucked it up and carried on. He had an ache deep inside of him that only Solo could fill but now that he'd met Quatre and now Trowa, he felt that maybe they'd be able to ease that ache. That maybe they could help him to let the pain out so he could _finally_ put Solo spirit to rest. And maybe, just _maybe_ fill Solo's position as his best friend. Not to replace Solo, because no one could do that, but fill in the position. So Duo didn't feel so alone anymore. Not so empty.

                                                 ------------------------------------------             

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what I call a filler chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

That part at the end is my first time trying to do angst. So tell what you think of it. Fantastic? Okay? So bad that you'll never read anything by me again? No? Then click on that button and tell me!

**Starlightgirl:** Thank you SO much for your review! I was getting kinda depressed but you review made me feel so much better. That's why this chapter's been dedicated to you! I hope you enjoyed!

Until next time minna! ^_^


End file.
